berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 226 (Manga)
Synopsis The sight of Guts standing over the destroyed corpse of an Apostle sends Isidro into an excited giddiness; he asks Schierke why she didn't reveal the existence of the powerful suit of armor beforehand, since it only seems to increase Guts' power. Schierke is the only person among herself, Isidro and Serpico to know that the armor also has deadly drawbacks. Grunbeld wonders whether Guts is really the person wearing the armor, as the armor itself completely covers its user's body. The only giveaway that it is indeed Guts is the fact that the armored man is wielding the Dragon Slayer. With a fearful look, Zodd turns from Guts to the Skull Knight, recognizing the armor. The Skull Knight says nothing, only giving off a determined air. Zodd realizes that the Skull Knight accepts the fact that Guts may very well destroy himself if it means being able to use the powerful armor. Guts himself is undergoing an introspection of sorts. Despite his wounds being far from healed and that they are bleeding profusely, he is able to fight as though there is no pain (though he realizes that, in reality, the pain hasn't gone). What concerns him even more is an impulse that he begins to feel emanating from the wound on his chest inflicted by Slan: he slowly succumbs to the will of the Beast of Darkness. Guts' mental shift is physically reflected in the black armor he wears: the skull-shaped helmet's forehead begins to protrude and remold itself into the shape of the Beast of Darkness' head, complete with lightning bolt-shaped eyes for Guts to see through. Guts leaps from the corpse of the Apostle with inhuman speed, landing feet-first on Grunbeld's (vertically-oriented) shield. The impact sends the shocked Grunbeld sliding backwards across the grass while Guts dismounts from his opponent and lands on all fours. The latter turns to face Grunbeld and uses the Dragon Slayer like a pole vault to send himself high in the air, this culminating in Guts landing a huge strike on Grunbeld, who only barely manages to block it in time. Grunbeld scarcely believes that the armor-clad man and Guts are the same person. His first strike having failed, Guts leaps vertically off of Grunbeld, sending himself several feet into the air. He aims the Dragon Slayer straight down and falls, the impact destroying the surface of Grunbeld's shield. Grunbeld's shock is slowly replaced with outright fear as he realizes that Guts is fighting on a completely different level than any human is capable of. He aims his cannon at Guts, who quickly (and without pulling its switch) fires his own arm-cannon into Grunbeld's cannon, shattering the latter's shield completely. Isidro and Serpico watch the battle in awe while Schierke watches with concern. She explains to them that the armor Guts wears was made by dwarves and is called the Berserker Armor, which allows its wearer to fight with greatly increased strength and limitless pain threshold in exchange for an enormous loss in sanity; the result is great power at the risk of the wearer's life. Guts' wounds bleed so severely that blood drips out of every nook and crevice of his new armor, but he stands nonetheless. Characters in Order of Appearance